


Bad End?

by orionCipher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: You're a treasure only they can keep.





	Bad End?

"I've always dreamt of having a family," Seven says between kisses, hands mapping your arms, your sides, the tops of your thighs.  


"I'll _never_ let you go," his pale reflection mutters in your ear, arms like a vice beneath your breasts and over your stomach, legs entwining with yours, "I'll never let _them_ take you."  


"There's nowhere you could hide."  


"We'll love you forever."  


"You're _ours_ ,"  


"And ever,"  


"Always,"  


"And _ever_ ,"  


" _Forever_ ,"  


They lavish you with affection, with their twisted brand of love, with adoration and admonishment and the cruel reminder of where you belong: here, in this room, between them. You watch the dust float in the fading afternoon light while the mattress squeaks in your place and the sweat and such stain the sheets.  


"I love you," Seven says.  


"Don't leave me," Saeren pleads.  


And maybe you do love them, and maybe you know you'll never get the chance to leave, but it's nothing that needs saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
